


A Request From Lu

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Orgasms (Supernatural), Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Bottom Michael (Supernatural), Brother/Brother Incest, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, I'm Not Ashamed, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Top Michael (Supernatural), Whipping, crossdressing michael, kinky Lucifer, michifer smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: Lucifer, a kinky little bitch, requests something from his big bro Michael.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Michifer
Kudos: 31





	A Request From Lu

**Author's Note:**

> I am not ashamed at all. You can see the cover for this story own Wattpad. If you don8t want to copy n paste this link, my username is Laser-Writer.
> 
> Link to this (my) story on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/902118330-a-request-from-lu
> 
> Do not put this story anywhere without my permission. :)

Lucifer cupped the bulge in his jeans. He stared at his sassy, stuck up, stubborn older brother. He wondered if Michael was kinky. He wanted Michael in tight leather and lace. Michael noticed Lucifer staring and walked over.

“What are you looked at?” Michael asked, his hands pressed against the table as he leaned on it. Not in a snobby way, he would never think that Lucifer would want to do anything with him. Lucifer snapped out of his daydream.

“N-nothing, Michael. Just- go back to doing your thing.” Lucifer shooed Michael with his hand. Michael looked at Lucifer questionable before turning around and walking away. Lucifer went back to reading. 

Michael was walking down the hallway. He was heading to his bedroom to rest, not sleep, rest, when he was pulled into a dark bedroom. It took a bit of time for his eyes to adjust, but they did. The bed was neatly made, and the blinds were closed. It was Lucifer’s room. Michael turned around, but the door was locked. 

“Lucifer?” Michael called in a hushed tone. “Lucifer, where are you?”

“Here.” There was a wing flap and Lucifer was sitting on the bed, butt naked. Michael turned a bit and shielded his eyes. 

“Luce! Put some clothes on!” Michael commanded. Lucifer got up and lowered Michael’s hand. 

“No.” Lucifer refused.

“Lucifer.” Michael stared deep into his brother’s eyes.

“No.” Lucifer smiled. “Watcha gonna do about it? You gonna,” Lucifer leaned close to Michael’s ear, “spank me?” Michael stuttered, his cheeks red.

“N-No.” He stuttered. “Why am I here anyways?”

“Well, I just wanted to ask you if you would, ya know...” Lucifer’s voice trailed off. His evil grin stuck. 

“No, I don’t know.” Michael was annoyed now. Lucifer brother a little sigh, his smiled still there.

“Ya know... fuck me?” Lucifer’s eyes flew up as he asked.

“No way! That’s... weird.” Michael concluded straight into his back and crossing his arms before turning away. Lucifer sighed and Michael heard metal scraping Lucifer’s wooden desk. Michael turned around. Lucifer slid the archangel blade he held across his wrist, making no mark. 

“Wait- Lucifer.” Michael reached his hand out, the lowered in slightly. Lucifer looked up.

“Hmm?” He asked. 

“I’ll do it.” Michael replied.

“Do what?” Lucifer asked, his lips curving into that evil grin. 

“Fuck you...” Michael answered. 

“Okay, but I do have a few kinks.” Lucifer snickered.

“You have kinks?” Michael asked. 

Lucifer nodded. “Mhmm.”

“Okay, name em’.” Michael was quite nervous, but acted cool. 

“One, I like seeing people cross dress.” Lucifer smiled.

“Cross dress?” Michael’s eyebrow raised.

“I like seeing men in feminine clothing and female in more masculine clothing. Well- I don’t like females at all.” Lucifer replied. Michael stayed silent.

“I didn’t know your size, so I got a small.” Lucifer threw Michael some clothing. 

“So you think I’m skinny?” Michael asked happily. Lucifer nodded, walking towards Michael. He placed his hands on Michael’s hips.

“Yes, you’re just my type.” Lucifer smiled. Michael was getting more into this, more excited. It was different, seemed fun. 

“I do, however, know your shoe size.” Lucifer handed a pair of red heels to his brother. “Change.”

Michael began to change. 

“I really like having someone overpower me.” Lucifer continued.

“So your a bottom?” Michael asked, still changing.

“Most times.” Lucifer looked up at his brother. It was a tight, black, small dress. Simple. Michael wore fishnets along with the red heels. Lucifer’s jaw dropped slightly. He walked to Michael and pressed his finger against Michael’s cock. He was in panties, and Lucifer never gave him any underwear. Lucifer smeared some red lipstick on Michael’s lips.

“Anything else?” Michael asked, somewhat annoyed that this was taking too long. 

“Michael,” Lucifer began while handing Michael a metal rod with a square piece of leather at one end. “I want you to spank me.” 

Michael looked around uncomfortably.

“Please, Mike. I need this.” Lucifer pleaded. Michael’s eyes flew to Lucifer’s erection. He was more of a top, so he didn’t mind overpowering Lucifer. He did it on the daily, just... not... sexual. 

“Strip. Knees. Now.” Michael demanded. He was kind of owning this look. Lucifer took off all his clothes and turned around.  
Lucifer dropped to all fours.

“Stick your ass out.” Michale commanded. Lucifer obeyed his older brother and stuck his ass out.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Michael told Lucifer before raising the rod high in the air.

“Okay.” Lucifer replied. Michael brought the leather square down against Lucifer’s entrance. Lucifer winced. Michael became worried.

“H-Harder.” Lucifer began to jerk himself off. “Please.”

“I don’t know...” Michael teased. Michael knelt down and messed up Lucifer’s hair. He snickered as he caressed Lucifer’s red bottom.

“Please, big brother!” Lucifer begged, practically moaning. Michael brought the rod back down against Lucifer’s ass. Michael saw a cardboard box. It was filled with sex toys. Michael grabbed a cock ring and out it on Lucifer.  
“Don’t want you to cum just yet, lil’ bro.” Michael then took out a blindfold and wrapped it around Lucifer’s head. Michael took a leather whip from the box and went back behind Lucifer. He could hear Lucifer’s heavy breathing as he waited. Michael waited for the perfect moment. Lucifer’s limbs and ass relaxed fro a moment, and that was when Michael whipped his little brother. Lucifer let out a cry, followed by a whimper. His cock was rock hard but he couldn’t cum. Michael wouldn’t allow it. 

“Mike...” Lucifer was tired and in pain. Michael placed the whip back in the boy and picked his brother up. He sat him down on the corner of the bed. Michael tapped Lucifer’s leg.

“Spread em’.” He commanded. Lucifer spread his legs, still unaware of where Michael was as the voice was distant. Michael’s hand slipped between the bed and Lucifer’s ass. Michael shoved a vibrate between Lucifer’s cheeks. Lucifer felt the plastic toy begin to move. His cock was aching for release. Michael stopped the toy and waited for Lucifer to calm down just a little bit. Michael took the ring off.he dropped to his knees and took the head of his younger brother’s cock into his mouth. He tongued the pee hole as he clenched the remote for the vibrator up Lucifer’s ass. 

“Michael...” Lucifer began. “Please turn it on.”

“Mm mm” Michael hummed, refusing Lucifer. His tongue swirled around the head of Lucifer’s cock. Soon Lucifer’s full length was down Michael’s throat. Lucifer moaned. Michael continued to bob his head. Lucifer was unaware that Michael’s thumb hovered over the power button on the remote. Michael turned it on, causing Lucifer to moan his name loudly. Michael’s left hand reached Lucifer’s right nipple. Michael began to twiddle with it. Lucifer moaned, but his other nipple was cold and untouched. Lucifer brought up a hand and began tweaking his own nipple. Michael pulled back and watched as Lucifer’s cock grew harder at his eye view. Michael stood up. He grabbed the remote and turned the vibrator off. Lucifer whimpered, unable to cum. Michael reached his hand under Lucifer’s ass and pulled the vibrator out. Michael looked down at his erection. He stripped himself of all clothing. He pulled Lucifer to his feet and sat down in his spot. Lucifer, blindfolded, only saw black.  
“Sit.” Michael commanded. Lucifer could sense where Michael was, so he moved to sit down next to him. Michael grabbed his arm and pulled Lucifer back in front of him. 

“Sit.” Michael commanded. Lucifer lowered himself. Michael’s cock was already standing so he didn’t have to lift it. Michael’s head pressed against Lucifer’s wet, moist, tight hole. Michael was knew to the whole gay thing, yes, but he did understand how it worked. He wasn’t an idiot unlike his brothers. Lucifer moaned as the upper half of Michael’s rather impressive cock went inside him. Michael bit his lip, making sure not to cum right then and there. Michael gripped Lucifer’s shoulder and pulled him down, causing Lucifer to scream his name. After Lucifer adjusted himself, Michael began rolling his hips upwards. 

“Mike!” Lucifer whined impatiently. 

“Don’t make me leave. Cause’ I will.” Michael threatened. “You wouldn’t like that would you,” Michael leant towards Lucifer’s ear. “Little brother.” 

Lucifer shook his head furiously as his cock reached it’s full extent. The word “brother” just did something to him. The fact that this was incestuous. Lucifer licked his lips as he thought. Michael thrusted upwards - hard. Lucifer moaned. Michael pushed Lucifer off of his lap. Lucifer leaned against the wall and gripped his hard cock.

“You won’t cum, dear.” Michael chuckled. Turning to Lucifer. Michael’s tongue ran across Lucifer’s collar bone, sending shivers down Lucifer’s spine. Michael pushed him down by the shoulders. “Ring won’t let you.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Michael shot daggers at him.  
“Listen here, young man. I do not want any of that. Understand?” Michael strapped on his upset preschool teacher voice and spoke to Lucifer as if he was a toddler.  
“Now...” Michael pushed Lucifer down by the shoulders. His cock bobbed in front of his little brother. The head of Michael’s penis pressed against Lucifer’s lips. 

“Suck.” Michael commanded. Michael and Lucifer switched places so that Michael was against the wall and Lucifer had room to bob his head. Lucifer’s lips were wrapped around the head of Michael’s shaft. His tongue shot at the pee hole. Michael moaned.

“Brother~”

Michael gripped Lucifer’s hair. Lucifer leaned in, shoving Michael’s erection deeper into his throat. Soon Michael’s dick was completely surrounded by the warmth and moisture of Lucifer’s mouth. Lucifer’s hand reached into Michael’s groin. Michael moaned as Lucifer massaged his balls. Lucifer could sense that Michael’s was close. 

“Gimme.” Lucifer whispered around Michael’s cock. Michael, who had super hearing or whatever, heard this. Lucifer wanted his semen down his throat. His little brother wanted to drink his cum. Every last bit. Michael shot his fluids down Lucifer. Lucifer pulled back and collected and extra drip of cum with his tongue. Then he let out a yummy noise. Michael wiped sweat from his forehead. He looked at Lucifer’s crotch. He was still hard. 

“Your turn, baby.” Michael panted, pushing Lucifer to the floor. The carpet itched Lucifer’s back. Michael got on his knees and spread Lucifer’s legs. 

“Promise me you won’t cum when I take this off.” Michael stared deep into Lucifer’s eyes. Lucifer nodded.

“Promise.” 

Michael removed the ring. Only a drop of cum dropped from the head of Lucifer’s shaft. Michael slipped the head into his mouth. Lucifer revealed his wings. Michael grabbed onto them pulling them, causing Lucifer to whimper in pain. Michael let go, his hands only placed on the wings. Michael slipped Lucifer farther down his throat and began to bob his head. He gagged a little, but that was okay. Lucifer’s cock twitched. Lucifer moaned Michael’s name. Michael quickly pulled his head up and swallowed everything that leaked from Lucifer’s shaft. Michael let Lucifer’s cock flop from his lips. Lucifer was panting. Michael poofed himself in his regular clothes. 

“I’m going to my room now.” He muttered, ashamed. It just washed over him. Lucifer also poofed himself into his regular clothes. 

“Mike, waif.” He quickly stood you and grabbed Michael’s wrist. Michael turned to face his little brother.

“Yes, Lucifer?” He asked, putting on that stubborn, annoyed act. Lucifer chuckled. He pinned Michael against the wall, his wings blocking Michael from looking anywhere but Lucifer’s face, like walls. 

“I know you liked it, Mikey.” Lucifer teased. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “So what if I did? It doesn’t matter.”

Lucifer’s stance and grip softened and he smiled slightly. “I love you, Michael. I love you a lot.”

“Love you, too, Lu, but you still owe me one.” Michael stared into Lucifer’s eyes. 

Lucifer chuckled slightly. “I guess you’re right.” He planted a kiss on Michael’s lips. Michael, pleasantly surprised, kissed back. Michael silently pushed Lucifer away. Lucifer unlocked the door and pushed it open for him. He gestured with his hand.

“Goodnight, Mike.” He smiled.

“Night.” Michael grumbled. Lucifer grinned as he pulled his door closed.


End file.
